


Please go back to being comatose, Miss Kagari.

by monarchBaconator



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator
Summary: Doctor Diana Cavendish has a patient that needs a heart transplant. Something very strange happens.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Please go back to being comatose, Miss Kagari.

"Miss Kagari, please, I am trying to operate on you, go back to being comatose."

"But doctor... I wanna stare at your pretty face~ How did you even get that cute, huh~?"

Diana has seen a lot of things during her time as a Doctor. Many people have been on her operating table for countless reasons that she's lost count.

Never in her life has a patient _woken up_ during an open-heart surgery.

"Yes, my face is very pretty, you may stare at it after your heart condition is treated." Diana's voice is cold; knowing that a girl on this many drugs to keep her from feeling any pain couldn't possibly tell the difference between genuine flirting and what she's doing right now leaves her with very little options.

"Can't I do it during this? I'll be quiet...!"

"You do realize that your chest is literally open, don't you?"

"That's okay, I trust you, doctor!"

"How are you even conscious with all the pain medication we've put in you?"

"I'm used to taking drugs, this is nothing!"

_This is sheer insanity, is what it is._

"Okay, Atsuko, I understand now that you are a freak of nature, but I cannot operate on you while you are conscious." She sighs, closing her eyes and touching her face with her rubber-gloved hand. "Please, go back to sleep."

"Give me a kiss goodnight." The smile on her face is that of a toddler looking at her mommy.

Diana blushes lightly. _This is ridiculous._ "...I can't do that now."

"What?? Why not...!"

"I'm not sure how it would affect your condition. Please, just go back to sleep, Miss Kagari. When this operation is over, I'll... I will give you as many kisses as you desire." She can't believe she's saying this.

"Do you promise???"

"Yes. I promise." On the bright side, there's absolutely no way this patient will have any memory of what's been said between them when she wakes up. It's an empty promise.

"Okay, I'll sleep then." Just like that, the patient is unconscious in an instant.

Diana lets out a long, deep sigh. "Nurse England, please increase the dose of her sedative. Let us continue with the operation."

* * *

It's been two weeks since that operation, and Diana has all but forgotten about the promise she made- though a patient waking up mid-surgery will never leave her mind. _What a curious girl._

Diana walks through a hallway in the hospital, prepared to leave for the day, but she stops halfway through. A paper next to one of the doors reads, "Atsuko Kagari." She's still in recovery, that's not surprising at all. She can't help but be curious, though...

Steeling her nerves, Diana opens the door to see that girl again for the first time in two weeks, fully conscious though laying in bed. The girl's eyes sparkle like stars as she sees her enter.

"You're not my nurse! Are... Are you Doctor Cavendish?" She's smiling as if staring down a celebrity.

"Er- Yes, that's me. Doctor Diana Cavendish. Is there something you need?"

"You're the one who operated me! I wanted to say thank you!" She grins wide, her teeth white as snow. What an adorable smile.

"It's not a problem, Miss Kagari. I was simply doing my job. The fact that you are alive is thanks enough." She chuckles softly. "I was about to leave for the day, but I saw your name on this door and figured I'd make sure you're alright. You're quite the fighter, you know."

"Hehe. My mom raised me to never quit! Even when my heart is super hecked up and has to be replaced!"

Diana smiles warmly. "Have any of the nurses told you that you managed to wake up during the operation? It's the first time that's ever happened, as far as I'm aware. With how many sedatives you were under it should have been impossible."

Akko perks up. "Oh! Yeah! I remember that!" 

_...She what?_

"I don't remember exactly what happened but..." 

_Oh no._

"I _do_ remember one thing... you made me a promise~?"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 20 minutes because inspiration struck and i thought it was cute, let me know in the comments if you liked it <3


End file.
